The Great Cyber Sonic Mainland Race
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When Thomas, James, Gordon, Spencer, Connor, Caitlin, Phillip, Rebecca, and the flying scotsman are invited to the mainland by some old friends, they get led into a race against a group of advanced high speed engines who are great friends with Vinne. Can Thomas prove to these engines that he's still number 1, or will he get out-powered by these engines?
1. Going to the mainland

Chapter 1: Going to the mainland.

It was a bright sunny mid morning on the island of sodor, and Vicarstown wasn't quite as busy as usual. But as the slight quietness was fading away, Gordon and Spencer were racing against each other towards their upcoming platforms.

The 2 engines sped into the station, then they screeched to a stop once they came to their platforms.

Gordon: "Ha ha! I won!"

Spencer: "Come on Gordon, you know _I _would have won if it wasn't for that small section of mud on the tracks."

Gordon: "Paa, whatever. And You should know that I'm the fastest engine on Sodor."

Spencer: "And you should…

Spencer was cut off when he thought he saw someone over by Thomas.

Spencer: "Say, Gordon, who's that over by Thomas?"

Gordon looked over to where Spencer was looking, then he gasped at who he saw over by Thomas. It looked like a big dark green LNER A3 pacific with 2 tenders and a pair of small smoke deflectors. Spencer didn't know him very well, but Gordon immediately recognized him.

Gordon: "The flying Scotsman!?"

As he was right, Thomas was talking with the one and only Flying Scotsman. Thomas was telling him about all the adventures he had since they last saw each other during the great railway show.

Thomas: "...and then, I took a quick journey around the world."

The flying Scotsman: "Is that so?"

Thomas: "During my journey, I made a new friend named Nia. But once the journey ended, she moved into Sodor with us."

Just then, James and Rebecca pulled up to the surrounding platforms around Thomas. James pulled up alongside James, and Rebecca parked by the platform opposite from Thomas.

James: "Oh come on Thomas, you do know I went with you when you went to the mainland."

Thomas: "Yes, but I got there 2 days earlier than you."

James: "Paa!"

Rebecca: "You know James, you should be proud of Thomas going somewhere he's always wanted to go."

The flying Scotsman: "Indeed James, at least you got to go there with him."

James: "Ugh, I guess."

Just then, Gordon pulled up beside James.

Gordon: "Hold the coal, what is _he _doing here?"

The flying Scotsman: "Oh, hello Gordon."

Gordon: "What are you doing here!?"

Thomas: "Oh, his controller had nothing to do, so he thought he'd pay us a visit."

Rebecca: "You should be happy for this since he's your brother."

Gordon: "O the indignity."

Suddenly, Phillip the diesel box cab sped up alongside them. He looked more cheerful than ever when he pulled in with the others.

Phillip: "Oh, hello everyone! I've had the greatest day of my…"

Phillip was cut off when he saw the flying Scotsman with the engines.

Phillip: "Oh wow! Are you the one they call "The Flying Scotsman?"

The flying Scotsman: "Indeed, the one and only."

Phillip: "Wow, I've already heard so much about you!"

Suddenly, all the engines heard 2 different types of whistles coming all the way from the Vicarstown bridge. And In just a couple minutes, 2 big streamlined engines came racing into the station.

The one on the right was Connor. Connor was a teel NYC J-3a Hudson with very light blue stripes going all the way along his side, and the same colored stripe going down the middle of his flat cow catcher. He had a skinny yellow railing going along each side of his front half, and he had his name plait on those sides as well. Finally, he had matching teel pistons with yellow stripes on each side.

The one on the left was Caitlin, she was a slightly dark pink B&O P-7a with blue-gray stripes on her boiler, sides, and cow catcher. She even had a small lamp direct center on her cow catcher, and had a matching blue-gray circular half rectangle on each side of her tender.

The 2 big Engines eventually pulled into the station by their own platforms.

Connor and Caitlin: "First!"

Thomas: "Oh Hey guys, what's the rush?"

Caitlin: "Oh Thomas, we have exciting news!"

Connor: "You once said that you made friends with a bunch of international engines during the great railway show, right?"

Thomas: "Yes, why?"

Caitlin: "Some of those engines are inviting us to the mainland for a special hang out."

Rebecca: "Oooh, how exciting."

The flying Scotsman: "Perhaps I should come along, I am needed back in the mainland anyway."

James: "Shall we go then?"

Thomas: "I better let Sir Topham Hatt know first so he doesn't get worried."

So while Thomas went off to tell Sir Topham Hatt the news, the other engines were excited for their trip. But Gordon just rolled his eyes knowing that the flying Scotsman was coming along as well.

**To be continued.**


	2. The highly advanced engines

Chapter 2: The highly advanced engines.

Thomas and the others went across the Vicarstown bridge onto the mainland, they couldn't wait for their visit. They all chuffed under an arch-shaped structure, and they had arrived at the same yard where they had the Great Railway show.

Spencer, Connor, Caitlin, and the flying Scotsman were all a little ahead of the others, and Connor and Caitlin were admiring the yards.

Connor: "Wow, quite an impressive yard."

Caitlin: "Yeah, this is quite an amazing structure. The turntable is at the top of a slope."

The flying Scotsman: "Yeah, me and Spencer's home has been quite a modern place."

Meanwhile, Thomas and Rebecca were the 2 engines in front of the others. Rebecca was also admiring the yards.

Rebecca: "Wow, this place looks splendid!"

Thomas: "indeed Rebecca, this is the yard where we had the great Railway show. Engines from all around the world came here to compete, I made a lot of new friends that day."

Rebecca: "Wow, that sounds like great fun!"

James: "At least we can all have a friendly hang out this time."

Gordon: "I agree, a couple engines seemed pretty selfish around that time."

Then they heard someone calling them over. When the engines looked over, whoever was calling them looked extremely familiar.

Thomas: "Is that who I think it is?"

?: "Over here pals!"

The saw the engines over at the spot where they had the most decorated engine competition, and there were some old friends.

The first one was Axel, he was a red and black NMBS/SNCB type 12.

The big side panels of his boiler were deep red, and it had 2 large stripes with skinny yellow outlinings. All of his wheels were red, and his tender had the same big yellow outlined black stripe on each side of it.

Thomas: "Hey Axel, Nice to see you again."

Axel: "You too Thomas, even though we hardly knew each other."

Then another engine slowly puffed up alongside Axel, this engines name was Frieda.

Frieda was a dark blue DB class 10, and every single one of her wheels were rich red. She had a pair of black smokescreens on each side of her smoke box, and faint red stripes along her boiler. She had 2 skinny light yellow stripes going along her streamlined side plates all the way to the back of her tender which had the number 406 painted in red on each side of it.

Frieda: "Well hello little tank engine, I thought we would never see each other again."

Thomas: "Hello Frieda, you're not still upset about when I mistook you for Gordon, are you?"

Frieda: "Nye, that was nothing. I'm truly sorry for the way I acted at that time."

Then as Thomas looked somewhere behind Axel and Frieda, he smiled bigger when he saw someone else.

It was Shane the Australian engine, he was a big teel SAR 520 class with yellow stripes on his front bumper. He even had 2 long yellow stripes going along his sides, and across each side of his tender. He had the number 520 on each side of his cab, and the letters S.A.R on each side of his tender between the 2 yellow stripes in that area.

After Thomas puffed past Axel and Frieda, James puffed into the spot Thomas was just in.

James: "Axel?"

Axel: "James?"

James: "We cool for this hang out."

Axel: "Totally."

Just then, Gordon pulled up about 2-3 yards in front of Frieda.

Gordon: "Frieda, is it? I heard Thomas mistook you for me."

Frieda: "Yes, but forgiven and forgotten."

Meanwhile, Thomas was saying hello and talking with Shane.

Shane: "Goodaye Thomas, how are you and your friends doing?"

Thomas: "Feeling great Shane, and are you doing okay in Australia without me?"

Shane: "Sure I am Thomas."

Suddenly when Thomas looked behind Shane, he gasped in complete shock, surprise, and delight.

He saw a pink Nilgiri mountain railway X class tank engine, and she had so many colors on her paint job. Her cab, sides, and boiler were perfectly pink, but her smokebox and funnel were still black. She had so many multiple colors on her pistons, dome, and her front and back buffer beams were blue. Her pistons and dome had so many different details coated in orange, green, pink, and white.

Luckily for Thomas, he knew exactly who this engine is.

Thomas: "Ashima!?"

Ashima: "Thomas, over here!"

Thomas: "excuse me Shane."

Thomas quickly puffed towards ashima, and ashima ended up doing the same. then they accidentally bumped buffers with each other, causing them to get dizzy. Once they regained theirselves, they just laughed it off.

Thomas: "It's so great to see you again ashima!"

Ashima: "You too Thomas."

Ashima looked behind Thomas for a second, and she got curious when she spotted Connor, Caitlin, and Rebecca.

Ashima: "Hey Thomas, who are your 3 friends over their?"

Thomas "Oh, them? Those 2 big streamlined engines are Connor and Caitlin, and that big yellow engine is Rebecca."

Then Shane reversed alongside ashima to talk with Thomas again.

Shane: "So you really feeling okay spending some time here?"

Thomas: "I sure do, why?"

Ashima: "Because…..there's another group that's hanging out here too."

Thomas: "Really?"

Ashima: "Yes, but they don't seem very friendly."

Then James, Phillip, and Rebecca pulled up near Thomas.

James: "No worries ashima, I mean how unfriendly could this group possibly be?"

Then they all heard a few unfamiliar whistles from a slight distance. They looked over, and they saw something that nearly made their jaws drop.

It looked like a big CNR U-4-a with 2 metal bars across his face. His entire front around his face was navy blue, and he had a light gray boiler. His side plates were deep blue with yellow outlining, and his cab and tender were that matching blue color.**(his tender also has that yellow outlining)**

His wheels were also that matching blue, but they had a white outlining. And he had 2 blue acute triangles with yellow outlining underneath his face, and it had a light smack in the middle of them.

Thomas: "Vinnie!?"

Vinnie pulled up in front of Thomas and James with a menacing grin on his face.

Vinnie: "Well well well shrimp, we meet again."

Then Phillip started pulling up alongside Thomas and James.

Phillip: "Hey Thomas, James, how are you gu-*GASP*."

Vinnie: "Oh shorty, you're here too?"

Vinnie started to chuff towards Phillip who started backing up a bit, but Thomas chuffed over the switches in front of Vinnie blocking his path.

Thomas: "You won't be bothering Phillip anymore!"

Vinnie: "Ugh, can't you take a joke?"

Thomas: "We heard their was another group hanging out around here, so where are they?"

Then everyone looked towards their right, and they saw some unrecognizable engines.

The engine that chuffed alongside Vinnie was Lightning, He was a bright red Class Q-1 4-6-4-4 #6130. He had a skinny yellow stripe going along each side of his boiler, and had a big long golden lightning bolt painted on each of his side plates. His cab had a very dark red roof, and his wheels were matching red with glittering brass coupling rods and red pistons each with a yellow stripe going across them. He had 2 skinny dark blue stripes going along each side of his tender, and he had a pair of pitch black eyebrows.

Lightning: "So Vinnie, is this that little blue shrimp you've been telling me about?"

Vinnie: "You bet!"

Thomas: "I am not a shrimp!"

Vinnie: "Oh quit your whining blue boy!"

Then another engine puffed up beside Lightning, this engines name was Kace.

Kace was a class L-1 Hudson, and he had a slightly large and buff chin. His boiler and smoke box were deep yellow, and he had the letters "CO" on the side of his smoke box. His cab, wheels, pistons, and side plates were deep silver, and he had the number 490 on each side of his cab. His tender was silver also, but it had a thick yellow stripe going across it with a skinny red stripe right above it.

Lightning: "Kace, how about you call in the rest of our crew."

Kace: "Sir yes Sir!"

Kace blew a loud tone of his whistle that got the attention of all the engines. (including the international engines)

The first engine that showed up was Linoro, he was bright white a 0 series Shinkansen. The base right above his wheels was dark blue, and a matching blue stripe was going all the way across all of his windows. He and a glittering silver horn, and he had a slick grin on his face.

Linoro: "What's the hanging mates, is this the other group that was gonna be hanging with us?"

James: "Who said we'd be hanging out with engines that are friends with Vinnie!?"

?: "We did of course."

The engine that spoke was Bruce, he was a big very dark blue DBR class 01. His front buffer beam was dark red with black firm buffers, and on top of them was a brass eagle ornament. He had 2 skinny purple stripes going across from his smoke box to the very back of his tender, and he had a pretty large nose.

Bruce: "Hey guys, we got a nice pack of geeks here with us!"

The engines felt insulted, but they still looked over at the remaining engines.

The first one was Augustine, he was a Class 19D 4-8-2. His boiler, cab, and tender were all slightly dark green, but he had a bright red and very thin buffer beam with the same shaped buffers as Gordon. He had a black smoke box with a green-gray head lamp, and the top rim of his funnel was a matching dark green. He had a matching dark green cow catcher, and all his wheels were bright neon green. And finally, he had the letters RFB painted in bright red on each side of his tender.

The last engine of the whole group was Tatsu, he was a Cross country voyager passenger Diesel. Each side of his cab was slightly dark green, but the front base around his front window was yellow. He had big square shaped buffers with a bright red buffer base, and the rest of his sides were silver with red entry doors. He had a rather small face, and had a tiny gray mustache.

Tatsu: "Oye, who be these wee engines?"

Lightning: "These are some of those engines from Sodor Vinnie was telling us about."

Linoro: "You mean that island that this place is connected to?"

Augustine: "These engines do look….usable, for some railways."

James: "Uhh, what is that supposed to mean?"

Lightning: "It means that no other engine is more modern than us."

Thomas, James, Gordon, Phillip, and Rebecca were shocked at this, they thought they were pretty modern for their standards.

Phillip: "We can be just as modern as we wanna be you big bullies!"

Vinnie: "Oh yeah, then prove it!"

Phillip: "I won a race against Gordon once, and he didn't even catch up with me."

Gordon just groaned while rolling his eyes once he heard that, then ashima moved ahead of Thomas a few inches.

Ashima: "They've shown some great skills during the great Railway show."

Frieda: "Yes, even _I_ thought their skills were impressive."

Axel then whispered something to Frieda.

Axel: "Frieda, didn't you only watch what happened during the shunting competition?"

Frieda then realized what Axel was talking about, then she found out that what she said wasn't very helpful.

Frieda: "I guess you may have a point."

Then even though Lightning was a few yards away from Thomas, he still looked directly at him.

Lightning: "Anyways…..You really think you're as advanced as _us, _I would always be more advanced than a tiny blue pip squeak."

Thomas: "Why you!...

Thomas tried charging full steam at Lightning, but Gordon and the flying Scotsman quickly moved over the switches in front of Thomas to try and hold him back.

The flying Scotsman: "Thomas, it's not worth it!"

After Thomas did a bit of slightly heavy breathing, he was able to calm down and back off.

Gordon: "Listen here. We can out-advance you punks any day!"

Lightning: "Really?...than how about we all take part in a big race across the mainland?"

Thomas and his friends (including the international engines) all gasped in disbelief, why would Lightning request such a thing?

Lightning: "Augustine, show them the map."

As Augustine pulled up, a small round hole opened up on the top of his head lamp. A thin brass arm contraption came out and hung over his head, and it looked like it was clutching a wide roll of paper. The paper opened up, and it revealed what looked like the map markings for an advanced stretch of track.

Lightning: "The course is a tiny bit on the extreme side, but It won't be that bad…...If you're not so much of a whimp."

Phillip shivered a little bit from his words.

Rebecca: "Come on, I always love a challenge."

Linoro: "Even when there's a section going through a slightly unstable canyon?"

Rebecca then realized that this sounded a little too extreme for her.

James: "No sweat, we'll take you in this race!"

Lightning: "Alright then. Meet us back here in 2 days, then we shall see who's the best."

After Augustine put the map away, Lightning and his entire group rolled away feeling quite triumphant. Thomas and ashima looked at each other nervously, then every other engine did the same to each other. They were all thinking the same thing, this was gonna be quite an extreme race for them.

**To be continued.**


	3. Upgrades

Chapter 3: Upgrades

Back at Vicarstown station, Boco was parked against one of the platforms as some workmen were unloading crates of beans from the red Sodor bean vans Boco was coupled up to. As the workmen continued unloading, Boco suddenly spotted Thomas, James, Gordon, Phillip, and Rebecca. But when he looked a little closer, they looked pretty worried.

Spencer, Connor, Caitlin, and The Flying Scotsman had to stay on the mainland to prepare for the big race, but the other 5 engines weren't sure how they were gonna win.

Gordon: "O the indignity, I cannot believe we were forced into such an extreme race."

James: "Oooh that Vinnie and his new friends, they shouldn't be allowed to rub in how advanced they are!"

Rebecca: "Relax guys, it can't be as bad as they said it was."

Thomas: "Rebecca, we _do _wanna agree with the way you think. But just in case, we gotta find a way to get ourselves prepared for whatever gets thrown at us."

Phillip: "Yeah, we can show Vinnie and his new friends that we're just as good as them!"

Boco heard what they were talking about, and he wanted to help them somehow. Then he remembered something, and he got an idea.

Boco: "Beg pardon guys, but think I can help you."

Everyone turned towards Boco, and they wondered how Boco was gonna help them exactly.

James: "And How would _you _be able to help us?"

Thomas:(whisper-shouts) "James!"

James just pouted, he didn't always like getting advice from a diesel.

Thomas: "What's your plan Boco?"

Boco: "Victor's talking with a visitor at the steamworks, and he _also_ fixes engines. But there's something very special about him, maybe _he _can help you."

Rebecca: "Oooh, a visitor. What do you say Thomas, can we get him to help us?"

Thomas thought for a moment, it might just work. He and his friends had to win this race over Vinnie and those advanced engines, and Boco's idea could be their only chance at doing it. So after growing a rather determined look, Thomas looked towards Boco again.

Thomas: "Boco, we'll go with your idea."

Boco: "Thank you Thomas."

Thomas: "Alright guys, let's head to the steamworks."

James, Phillip, and Rebecca: "YEAH!"

With that, the 5 engines puffed out of the station and headed off towards the Sodor steamworks. Boco watched as they went on their way, and he seemed to have a great amount of faith in them.

Boco: "Good luck guys!"

* * *

Soon, the 5 engines arrived at the steamworks. When they entered the building, it sounded rather quiet. They looked around, but Victor was nowhere to be seen.

Rebecca: "Hello, anybody there?"

James: Yoo-hoo, Victor!?"

Just then, they heard a familiar whistle. After a few more seconds, Victor pulled up against the set of buffers that were next to the turntable in front of the engines.

Victor: "Hello my friends, what brings you all here?"

James: "Well Victor, it's kinda a long story."

Thomas: "We were paying a visit to the mainland with some of our friends from the great railway show…"

Gordon: "But then we got shown up by Vinnie and his new advanced engine friends, and they forced us to take part in a rather extreme race."

Thomas: "But Boco told us that you had a visitor with you, and we were hoping he could help us."

Victor thought for a moment, and he could tell that they were in a tight situation. His friend _was _very special, and he just might be the one that could help them.

Victor: "I understand my friends, my friend just _might _be able to help you."

Rebecca: "Oh thank you so much Victor, so where is he?"

Victor: "He's right here my friends. Everyone, I'd like you to meet my good friend Kotaro."

At that very moment, an engine they had never seen before came slowly puffing out of the shed on the other side of the turntable.

The engine was Kotaro, he was a deep yellow Moscow Railway 0-6-0T 9P-17347. He had neon blue stripes going along his boiler, and he had a silver circle outlined with a black line and a matching hammer in the middle. His wheels were blue with white outlining, his front and back buffer beams were neon blue, he had a silver headlamp, and he had a pair of blue goggles with slightly dark orange lenses sitting on his forehead.

Kotaro: "Hello everyone, how splendid it is to meet you all!"

Thomas: "Hello Kotaro."

Gordon: "Wow, you look like quite a marvelous engine indeed."

Kotaro: "Indeed I am. I actually overheard that you guys needed my help, and I think I actually can."

James: "Oh thank you so much Kotaro, so is there a way you can help us get prepared for a rather advanced race we were kinda forced into?"

Kotaro: "How about getting a few upgrades?"

The 5 engines looked at each other in confusion. They thought getting upgrades was going a little too far, but it seemed like they didn't have a choice.

Thomas: "Alright Kotaro, we'll get some upgrades."

But before they could continue, James whispered something to Thomas.

James:(whispers) "Thomas, are you sure getting upgrades is the best idea? I mean, doesn't that kinda count as cheating?"

Thomas:(whispers) "They never said getting special upgrades was against the rules, and we don't really have a choice."

James:(whispers) "Alright fine, I just hope you know what you're doing."

Phillip: "Okay Kotaro, give us what ya got!"

Kotaro: "Don't mind if I do, let's get started."

With that, Kotaro's goggles fell over his eyes as he had a confident smile on his face.

A few workmen were wrenching something beside James's front driving wheel, and it looked like a valve big to shoot only marbles. James was feeling unsure about this, but he was able to pull a small smile when 1 of the workmen gave him a thumbs up.

A sky blue spoiler with red struts was being lowered onto Thomas's cab, then a couple workmen started welding it to his cab. Thomas winced at the sparks from the welding, but he had a good feeling about this.

A couple more workmen were attaching a thin dark green jet booster to the side of Phillip's roof, but Philip was looking a little nervous. Just then, Kotaro pulled up alongside him.

Kotaro: "How are you feeling Phillip?"

Phillip: "honestly, I'm actually feeling a bit nervous."

Kotaro: "Don't worry Phillip, I promise you'll be in your best condition once we're done."

After hearing that line of encouragement, Phillip felt much better.

Back with James, the workmen were now equipping a welding mask that was laying on top of James's head. James then looked surprised when he saw what was on his footplate, the workmen were attaching some sort of small metal box above his right buffer. James wasn't too sure about this, but he decided to just let it slide.

Gordon was being fitted into his shooting star form, but he noticed that the stars on his sides were a lot shinier than they were before. Gordon didn't know why, but something about his shooting star form felt a little different.

Rebecca was being fitted with a yellow battering ram with red and blue stripes, but it looked like it was in the shape of her snowplow. Rebecca felt kinda excited, and she couldn't wait to try it out.

Back with Thomas, he was now getting a bright red jet booster attached to each side of the section of his buffer beam that was right underneath his cab. Once they were on, they glistened in the sunlight. The workman that had put on the booster nodded towards him, then Thomas beamed with a confident smile.

* * *

At last, the upgrading was complete. Kotaro puffed right outside the steamworks building, but he waited for the other engines to come out as well.

Kotaro: "Alright guys, let's see your upgrades."

With that, Thomas, James, Gordon, Phillip, and Rebecca came out side by side revealing what they now looked like.

Gordon: "Excellent, the shooting star has returned! And don't worry, I've waited to get my safety valve installed this time."

James: "I don't know guys, do we look silly at all?"

Kotaro: "Nonsense James, you all look splendid."

James: "Okay, but what does this little box by my buffer do?"

Kotaro: "Why don't you try it?"

When James activated the box, a chainsaw quickly stuck out of it. The other engines were surprised at this, and James was pretty impressed. He even lowered the welding mask he had over his eyes, and this made James beam with confidence.

James: "Ha-Ha, here's _welder James!_"

Thomas just chuckled at James's boasting, then he looked towards Kotaro.

Thomas: "Thanks Kotaro, I think we're now ready to take on Vinnie and his new friends in that race."

Rebecca: "Yeah, they probably won't stand a chance against us now!"

Just then, Phillip rolled forward a little bit.

Phillip: "Okay, so how do these things work exactly?"

Phillip was trying to activate his jet boosters, but he wasn't quite sure how. Suddenly, his boosters burst into life sending Phillip rocketing across the transfer table screaming in fear. Suddenly, there was a slight crash and the other engines winced at the impact. After they fully (and slowly) opened their eyes, they saw what happened.

Phillip had crashed into Arthur who was trying to position himself onto the transfer table, and now they were both slightly derailed from the tracks around that area.

Arthur: "...Thanks Phillip, that's...that's spotless record number…Uhh-62 Yeah. Spotless record #62, right down the dumper."

Phillip: "Ow, sorry Arthur."

Thomas, James, Gordon, Rebecca, and Kotaro looked at each other nervously, but they were sure they would eventually pull it off.

**To be continued.**

**(PS: I may have been able to think of the upgrades for Thomas, James, Gordon, and Phillip, but I'd to thank my new buddy "Reptisaurus King" for coming up with the upgrade for Rebecca.)**


End file.
